<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Day's Night by slightlykylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682459">A Hard Day's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlykylie/pseuds/slightlykylie'>slightlykylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, D/s, F/F, Firsts, Kink, Light BDSM, Sex Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlykylie/pseuds/slightlykylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Agatha's final vanishment, Ada is grieving, exhausted, and under fire from all sides. To help bring her wife back, Hecate would do anything Ada asks.  As it turns out, what Ada asks is a bit unconventional. </p><p>Written for the Hackle Lemonade Challenge.  Posted for Kink week, but as it happens, Firsts and Comfort seem to apply as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hackle Lemonade Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Day's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two months since last end of term -- two months since Ada was recovered from shards of glass, two months since Agatha chose her own demise -- and Ada is struggling.</p><p>Hecate’s feelings have been wildly mixed in that time.  It is an enormous relief to her to know that Agatha is gone, that Hecate will never again look at her own wife and wonder if she’s been tricked, taken in, if the person on whom she lavishes all the love and passion of her soul is really a clever, twisted imposter.  When she’d realized who Agatha was that last time around, she’d cursed that hideous brooch that had stopped her from dueling Agatha.  She’d wanted to kill her.</p><p>But there was a reason that, when Agatha had begun the recitation that would send her to vanishment, the sole word on Hecate’s lips had been “Stop.”  There was a reason she’d found, in that moment, that she wanted Agatha alive after all.</p><p>Because Ada had loved Agatha, and Hecate loves Ada, and now, months later, Hecate doesn’t know how to help the woman she loves.</p><p>It doesn’t help that the school has seemed to be five minutes from burning down ever since the end of term.  Agatha’s memorial ceremony was hardly over before the Great Wizard had not only announced yet another inquiry into the state of Cackle’s Academy but had demanded that Ada prove the truth of her identity, lest they find in the future that Agatha’s still masquerading as her sister after all.  The testimony of dozens of eyewitnesses to Ada’s resurrection and Agatha’s vanishment hadn’t been enough for him, and so Hecate had been forced to drag out her Cauldron of Truth and then watch helplessly as the Great Wizard asked Ada dozens of probing, invasive personal questions -- as if the simple question “Are you truly Ada Cackle?” wouldn’t have resolved the issue quite clearly enough, Hecate had thought bitterly. News outlets had picked up the story, aided by leaks from the Great Wizard’s office, and Ada’s name has once again been dragged through the press with snide headlines and allegations of incompetence, of a failure to provide a safe environment for young witches.  The inquiry has been dragging on for months, picking up steam when the students returned to the school, and there’s some drama happening that Hecate can’t parse out at all in which Miss Doomstone, whom Hecate remembers vaguely as being pleasant enough, has refused to return to Cackle’s to evaluate it again -- apparently she’s had some sort of amnesiac episode in the time since she last visited Cackle’s and is, absurdly, blaming the pupils and staff of Cackle’s for it.  The student body, meanwhile, seems riven by nonsense rivalries spawned by the Head Girl contest; the feud between Mildred Hubble and Ethel Hallow, which supposedly had come to an end at the end of last term, promptly bubbled up again the moment they got back to school and Ethel decided an “adviser” position lacked the luster and esteem that is properly due a Hallow.  She’s been trying to get Mildred kicked out of the position all term.  Mildred, exasperated and newly confident in her own worth, has not been shy in her retaliation.  Girls from all years have taken sides in the feud, and there have been multiple incidents throughout the school -- none of which has inclined the Great Wizard to look favorably upon the Academy, especially as he refuses to believe the selection of Mildred Hubble as Head Girl was anything other than rank lunacy to begin with.  The school is under fire from all sides, and all Hecate’s really been able to do is to take most of the ordinary administrative work off Ada’s plate to free her up to deal with the ongoing ridiculousness coming out of the Great Wizard’s office.</p><p>And through it all Ada has just been so, so tired.</p><p>The exhaustion that has settled over Ada in those two months is one that sleep and rest don’t touch.  Hecate hasn’t seen more than a thin ghost of a smile cross her wife’s face in all that time.  With the students, she’s alternately disinterested and impatient, and the school sorely misses her luminous kindness, her empathy, her glowing smile and gentle wisdom.  Hecate can pick up Ada’s administrative work, but she will never be able to come close even to echoing Ada’s spirit, that warm spirit that has been at the heart of Cackle’s Academy for two decades now.  She tries to pull Ada out of herself with loving care, tries anything she can think of that might make Ada happy even for a moment.  She arranges performances by the children, buys Ada presents, goes out of her way to do favors both small and large for her wife. None of it seems to matter.  Ada looks at her with empty eyes, thanks her kindly but absently, and turns away.</p><p>Today has been worse than usual.  Ramona Thistle, one of Ethel’s second-year lackeys, sent a flock of bats to attack Izzy Jones, hoping to send a message to her sister; in return Azura Moon attempted to turn Ramona into a bat herself, got mixed up, and left Ramona thinking she was a chicken, clucking and strutting about.  The inspector happened to see all of this as it occurred, and Ada’s whole afternoon was taken up trying to discipline the students involved and stop Ramona clucking and get the bats out of Izzy’s hair and soothe her out of a panic attack and keep Azura from attacking Ramona a second time and convince the inspector that such happenings are commonplace at any magical school and are not a sign that Ada has lost control.  Another nasty story about Cackle’s appeared in that morning’s paper, and Ada knows that if she doesn’t manage to get the feud between Mildred and Ethel to settle down very soon that’s likely to be the next headline.  The Great Wizard has sent more correspondence, demanding a date on which he can personally survey the school. Ursula Hallow, who’s never forgiven Ada the loss of her seat on the Magic Council and who has been using her still-formidable connections and influence in the witching world to try to get Ada sacked ever since, is now making noises as though she herself wants to take over the school, something that doesn’t even bear thinking about. Ada’s been putting out fires everywhere all day, and she’s exhausted, and frustrated, and fed up.  Hecate is almost glad to see Ada angry; the heavens know she has a right to her anger, and it seems better than that awful, bland abstraction.  On the other hand, it’s perhaps not the best attitude for date night. </p><p>Ada and Hecate have, for years, had a date night every other Friday night.  The “dates” they’ve taken were for a long time very predictable, especially given that until last year Hecate was confined to the castle grounds; “date night” had really been a euphemism for a walk on the grounds and then a lot of sex.  When the confinement ended they’d taken a few weekend trips, but they hadn’t found that the sex was any better in various bed-and-breakfasts and rental cottages than in Ada’s bedroom at Cackle’s, and since the end of term all of Hecate’s suggestions that they take some time to get away and see something new have been met with polite demurrals.  They’ve kept up the date-night custom, even kept on having sex on most of those nights, but there’s no more spark in Ada in bed than anywhere else these days, and no matter how much attention Hecate lavishes on Ada, no matter how hard she works at anticipating her every possible want in bed, when they finish Ada is still, gently and implacably, holding her at a distance.  Hecate’s almost come to dread those date nights; the sex feels like nothing more than a taunting reminder of what they’ve lost.</p><p>But tonight is an alternate Friday, and so after taking a listless walk and stargazing a bit, they’ve returned to Ada’s room.  Ada feels even more remote than usual, and Hecate is worrying that Ada’s slipping farther and farther away, and what on earth will she do if that’s the case?   Hecate’s trying her best, doing everything Ada’s ever liked as far as foreplay goes, but Ada’s barely responding.  “I’m sorry, Ada,” she says eventually, propping herself up on one elbow alongside her wife.</p><p>“What are you sorry for?” Ada asks, and Hecate’s a little surprised to hear an edge of annoyance in her voice. Clearly she’s still feeling the day.</p><p>“I... don’t seem to be pleasing you.  If you’re too tired --”</p><p>Now there’s no mistaking the frown on Ada’s face.  “I <em>am</em> tired.  All of this nonsense from the Great Wizard, endless feuds between the girls -- I’m tired.”</p><p>“I know,” Hecate says, awkwardly.  Ada is looking at Hecate like she expects her to have the answer.</p><p>Hecate says, unsure, “If there’s anything I can do -- any more work I can take on --”</p><p>“There isn’t.  And that’s not what I want.”</p><p>“What is it that you want?” Hecate asks, her eyes intent on Ada’s now.  Perhaps, finally, there will be an answer.  Hecate knows she’d throw herself into fire if it would bring her wife back.  If she can just find out what it is Ada needs --</p><p>Ada tosses her head restlessly.  “I want to stop being in charge.  Just for a moment.  I want someone else to take this --” She gestures impatiently, her hands encompassing <em>all of this</em>.</p><p>Hecate lets a moment go by, frustrated.  If she just knew what Ada was asking of her... “You don’t mean work?” she says at last, feeling stupid.  She knows it’s not work -- but what else can Ada mean?</p><p>“Hecate!” Ada snaps, and then falls silent.  Then Hecate catches her pointed glance down over her own body -- her jumper is off, her blouse partly unbuttoned.  Hecate clears her throat.</p><p>“You want me to... take charge... here?” she asks.</p><p>A pause, and then Ada gives a restrained but very definite nod.</p><p>Hecate stares at her wife, genuinely unsure of how to proceed.  Ada’s always been the dominant one in bed.  It had taken Hecate so long to gain confidence when it came to sex; she’d always been so pleased to take orders.  And Ada had always seemed so pleased to give them.  “Do you not like... what we usually do?” she asks at last.</p><p>Ada lets out a sigh.  “Just for tonight, Hecate.  Just this once --” Then she cuts herself off abruptly. “Never mind,” she says, and some of the remoteness has come back into her tone.  “If you’re not ready...”</p><p>“No.  No, that’s not -- I can do that,” Hecate says hastily.  “If it’s what you want --”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Then I...” Hecate takes a deep breath.  “All right.”</p><p>Ada closes her eyes again.</p><p>Hecate is trying to think what on earth “taking charge” in bed could mean, specifically.  She thinks back over her kinkier nights with Ada in the past.  Ada’s commands, given in tones of kind, inexorable steel.  The way she makes Hecate beg, taking full control of Hecate’s pleasure as well as her own.  Ropes.  Spells.  Blindfolds...</p><p>Ada clears her throat very obviously, and Hecate realizes she’s been staring, flummoxed.  “You can’t tell me you don’t know how to take charge,” Ada says. “The sternest disciplinarian in the school --”</p><p>“I have no intention of treating you as a <em>student</em>!” Hecate blurts, revolted.</p><p>A faint trace of a smile on Ada’s face. “I’m just saying.  You know how to do it.”</p><p>Hecate is still trying to clear away the mental static that the idea of bringing her classroom persona into the bedroom has caused.  She tries to summon that haughty, imperious air, tries to dissociate it from the actual work of teaching and apply it instead to Ada.  <em>What should I do first?</em> she asks herself, looking over her wife, lying on the bed before her.  <em>What commands should I give?</em></p><p>She’ll take it step by step, that’s all.  “Your clothes,” she says after a moment.  “Those have to go.”</p><p>Ada smiles and closes her eyes again.</p><p>Hecate raises her voice, trying to keep the question out of it.  “I mean now.”</p><p>Ada does nothing, simply gives her a speculative look.</p><p>“Honestly,” Hecate grumbles, and flicks her fingers in the air.  In a second Ada’s clothing has vanished and she’s lying there nude but for a pair of lilac underwear.  Hecate has decided she wants to deal with those later.</p><p>“Now,” Hecate says, sharply.  She looks down at her own body -- her long, narrow brocade dress is hampering her,  but somehow she doesn’t want to be naked herself, not in this moment, not while she’s trying to find that authoritative, commanding presence.  Another flick and she’s down to a black corset.  “Now,” she says again.  “I think we need... some rope.”</p><p>This time Ada’s eyes widen, in a way that Hecate likes very much indeed.</p><p>“Let’s see...” Hecate murmurs, and begins tracing circles in the air with her fingers, summoning her magic.  Another flick of her fingers and black ropes have appeared, spiraling around Ada’s wrists and ankles, binding her to the bed.  “Let’s get this right,” she says, and climbs up to straddle Ada’s torso, pulling at the ropes, ensuring Ada’s wrists are tightly bound.  She takes rather more time with the ropes around her ankles, tightening them and increasing the tension until Ada’s legs are completely splayed, until she’s lying there wide open, open for whatever Hecate chooses to do to her next.  Hecate feels the first stirring of excitement inside herself; she’s never been in this position before, never had Ada’s eyes trained on her like this, eager but submissive.  She glances down at the crotch of Ada’s underwear and sees that they are most definitely wet.</p><p>‘I like that,” she murmurs, and traces a single fingertip over the silk, directly over Ada’s slit.  Ada gasps and twitches on the bed, and Hecate has to repress a smile.</p><p>She looks up at Ada, fingers poised to cast a new spell.  “Shall I blindfold you?” she asks.</p><p>Now Ada looks faintly reproving.</p><p>Right.  Hecate gives it a second, then -- “No,” she decides.  “I want to watch you watching me.”</p><p>Ada smiles.  Her breath is coming more quickly, Hecate notes.  But not fast enough by half.  Not yet.</p><p>Hecate’s next impulse would be to begin kissing Ada, work her way down from her mouth to her neck and on south, but she’s not sure that’s what Ada wants right now; it seems too gentle.  She compromises by straddling Ada’s body again, leaning in to kiss her, and then seizing Ada’s lower lip between her teeth.  She bites down, gently at first, then a little harder, her fingers trailing down over Ada’s body.  When her fingers reach Ada’s stomach, Ada lets out a small gasp and moves under Hecate, and Hecate bites her lip just a bit harder than she intended.  A real moan comes from Ada at that, vibrating against Hecate’s mouth.</p><p>“Interesting,” Hecate says, sitting back.  A mischievous idea occurs to her and she snaps her fingers; a wooden ruler appears between them.  She taps it with the black nails of her other hand, the same minatory gesture that she uses over crossed arms to intimidate students.</p><p>Ada’s body gives a sudden, involuntary thrash.  Hecate sees with shock that her eyes have zeroed in on that ruler with a heat and energy that Hecate hasn’t seen in months.</p><p>“I didn’t mean -- you don’t seriously want me to hurt you, Ada?” Hecate asks, bewildered. “I only meant it as --”</p><p><i>As a joke</i>, she’d thought, but it’s clearly not a joke to Ada.  And Hecate can’t bear to see that look fade out of her eyes, not when it’s been so long, not when it’s been all that Hecate’s wanted, when it’s the only reason that she’s doing any of this.  She looks down at the ruler, trying to get her head around the idea that she needs to hit her wife with it.  She’s not at all sure that she has it in her.</p><p>The heat is starting to recede from Ada’s eyes, disappointment taking its place, and Hecate can’t bear it.  She raises the ruler again.  What on earth is she supposed to do with it?</p><p>She looks over Ada’s body slowly, trying to figure out her next move.  She supposes she could spank Ada with it, but she’d have to untie and retie her to flip her over and then she wouldn’t be able to see Ada’s face. And then there’s the fact that she doesn’t <em>want</em> to.  She does not want to hurt Ada.  She --</p><p> An idea occurs to her, what seems like a halfway measure.  She’s back to straddling Ada’s torso, Ada’s skin soft against her thighs.  She leans forward very deliberately, holding the ruler in one hand and pressing the end against her other palm, a few inches from Ada’s skin.  Then, swiftly, she pulls her palm away and snaps the end of the ruler against Ada’s bare breast, several centimeters from the nipple.</p><p>Ada cries out, and Hecate jumps and looks up at her face, ready with a torrent of apologies -- <em>I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I don’t know what I was thinking</em> -- and then catches the expression on Ada’s face.  She’s not in pain.  She is, however, very turned on.</p><p>Slowly she moves the ruler a few inches lower, a little closer to the nipple.  She snaps it down again.  Ada groans and pulls reflexively at the ropes binding her.  In that one second, Hecate feels a rush of incredible power, heady and intoxicating.  In that second, she knows that this is something she can do after all.</p><p>Moving with less caution, she moves the ruler and snaps it down again, just hard enough to sting a bit, to bring the blood to the surface.  She begins making a careful, methodical pattern of pink skin around one nipple, then around the other, delighting in Ada’s cries and gasps, in her jerky little movements.  After a few moments, she decides she’s done enough, and sets the ruler aside, Ada’s eyes tracking it wistfully.  Then she bends over and takes Ada’s right nipple in her mouth.</p><p>Ada’s whole body thrashes under Hecate’s at that, almost bucking Hecate off of her.  ”<em>Oh --” </em>she cries, and Hecate revels in the abandon she hears there, the passion.  Hecate slides her tongue over the nipple, hard and fast, and Ada bucks again.  Hecate kisses her way across to the other breast, letting her teeth drag against the skin a bit, and then tongues the other nipple with the same hard movement, Ada's body undulating underneath her.  Her fingers find the right nipple while her tongue circles the left, and Ada’s cries are getting louder and more uncontrolled with every moment --</p><p>Suddenly Hecate realizes what’s happening.  “Don’t you <em>dare</em> --” she says, sitting up abruptly -- “come without my permission.”</p><p>Ada lets out a fast, harsh breath, and then nods.</p><p>“Imagine,” Hecate says, sitting back and surveying Ada with satisfaction.  “You’re about to come and I haven’t even <em>touched</em> your cunt yet.”</p><p>Ada’s eyes widen; it’s not a word Hecate is in the habit of using, in bed or out.  But something has shifted in the moments since Hecate first brought that ruler down against Ada’s breast and saw the answering radiance on Ada’s face.  She’s discovering somebody else inside of her, someone who knows exactly what to do right now.  And she’s enjoying it more than she’d have thought possible.</p><p>“Would you like that?” she says, and she lets her fingers drift to Ada’s thigh. “Would you like me to touch you there?”</p><p>“I --” Ada hitches out a quick breath.  “Yes.  Please.”</p><p>“Yes, please, what?” Hecate demands.</p><p>“Yes, please...” Ada looks unsure now.  “...Mistress?” she says at last.</p><p>Hecate nods.  “That will do.”  She snaps her fingers and the lilac underwear vanish.  Then she presses a knee between Ada’s legs, hard.</p><p>Immediately Ada begins to wriggle against Hecate.  “<em>Do not move,</em>” Hecate tells her, and Ada stops instantly.  Hecate has never seen anything as enticing as her wife splayed out in ropes across the bed, her eyes shut tight and her whole face contorted as she struggles not to make herself come against Hecate’s knee.</p><p>“There,” Hecate says, and shifts just a bit, giving Ada just a tiny bit of friction.  “You could come right now, couldn’t you?  If I let you.  You’d push up against me and come right now.”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Ada breathes.</p><p>Hecate gives a shark’s smile.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait,” she says, and moves away from Ada, into the empty space between her bound ankles.</p><p>Ada lets out an involuntary cry -- “<em>No.  Please” --</em> and Hecate pauses for a moment to consider. The Mistress in her, this new persona she’s just discovering, wants to make Ada wait much longer -- wants to taunt, tease, make Ada crazy. Hecate, on the other hand, wants her wife to enjoy herself as fully as possible, before something can go wrong and the fire dies out of Ada’s eyes again.</p><p>“Hmm,” she says at last.  “I suppose, if you asked nicely --”</p><p>“Please.  Please, let me come,” Ada gasps immediately. “Mistress.”</p><p>“Perhaps.  In a bit.  But I don’t think I want you to come on my knee.”  She looks down at Ada, who’s wriggling again, still seeking out contact with Hecate’s skin.  “How about...”</p><p>Slowly, deliberately, she reaches out for the ruler again, Ada’s eyes following her with some desperation.  “Here,” she says, and closes her eyes, gathering up her magic for a slightly more difficult task.</p><p>She presses the tip of the ruler into Ada’s cunt, and Ada thrusts frantically.  Then she pushes it in, slowly, and as it moves inside, it transforms into a black dildo, of just the girth that Ada prefers.</p><p>“There,” she says, and with a gesture sets the dildo to moving inside Ada, slowly at first, then more quickly.  “Now,” she says, and as Ada’s cries rocket up in pitch and volume she takes Ada’s clit in her mouth.</p><p>She says against Ada’s flesh: “Now you may come.”</p><p>She tongues Ada’s clit with almost brutal swiftness, knowing that Ada is going to come very hard very soon, wanting to wring every drop of pleasure she can from Ada’s body.  She hears Ada’s cries reach their peak and stills her tongue momentarily, pulling back out of the way of Ada’s frenziedly bucking hips, but leaves the dildo where it is, still pumping.  Ada finds herself coming to the crest of her orgasm, plateauing for a moment, and then almost immediately sailing into a new, harder climax.  Hecate pushes Ada’s hips down against the mattress with one hand and drags her other thumb over Ada’s clit, then, just as Ada’s cries seem about to take on a note of pain, takes her hand away and gestures to slow, then stop the dildo.</p><p>Gradually Ada’s thrusting slows, her voice dying away.  She lies there, covered in sweat, gasping.  For the first time in two months her face is clear of that distant, aching melancholy that’s been tormenting both of them. She’s drifting now, but still she’s here with Hecate, fully present at last.  Hecate stares at her wife and blinks something back -- surely nothing as foolish as tears, she tells herself fiercely.</p><p>Finally she moves up the bed, curling into Ada’s body, resting her head on one outstretched arm and loving the delicate pliability of the skin on Ada’s upper arm against her cheek.  “Well?” she says at last, almost purring.</p><p>Ada laughs, her voice still somewhat loopy with residual pleasure.  “Yes,” she says, fervently.</p><p>They lie there a moment, simply enjoying each other.  Then Ada says, “Do you need to come?”</p><p>In fact Hecate is so turned on that the idea of not coming is almost painful, but she shakes her head.  “No.  Tonight is about you.”</p><p>“Oh, really,” Ada murmurs, and then she twists her wrist, still bound in rope, and makes a complicated gesture.</p><p>Immediately Hecate feels the sensation of a ghost hand, warm and prickling slightly with static energy, moving down over her body, from her cheek down to her neck to her collarbone.  She sits up, startled, trying to process what’s happening.  It pauses for a minute at the bodice of the corset -- “Are you going to help me out by taking this thing off?” Ada asks. </p><p>“You really don’t need to -- I told you, tonight isn’t about me --”</p><p>“Oh, but did you think I was going to listen?" Ada laughs, then adds, "Any time we're together is about the both of us. You've no need to play the martyr with me."  With that she squinches her eyes shut, concentrating hard.  In a second all the hooks on the corset have burst open and it falls down to Hecate’s waist, leaving her bare-breasted.  That invisible energetic hand slides down to Hecate’s breast, and she feels it circling her nipple, first gently, then harder --</p><p>“Now, this next part would be easier if you’d lie down,” Ada tells her. </p><p>“Just who is supposed to be giving the commands tonight?” Hecate says, but her voice is shaky. She reaches over and tugs on the rope binding Ada’s left wrist pointedly.  But Ada ignores this entirely, and as the ghost hand begins to press at Hecate’s shoulder, encouraging her to lie down, she shivers, then follows its guidance and lies down against the bed. </p><p> “Now. Spread your legs, please,” Ada says.</p><p>“This is not the <em>point</em> of tonight --” Hecate begins, her voice still unsteady, dizzy with wanting now.</p><p>"Right now the point of tonight is getting you off.  Heaven knows you’ve earned it --”</p><p>“I was not trying to <em>earn</em> anything.  I was trying to make <em>you</em> --” </p><p> “<em>Spread your legs.”</em></p><p>The command is back in Ada’s voice; she is fully in control now, ropes notwithstanding, and Hecate feels the last remnants of the Mistress in her seeping away.  With immediate obedience she settles back on the mattress, then opens her legs wide. </p><p>She’s waiting for that invisible hand to move down between her legs, wondering irrelevantly if Ada will be able to feel how wet she is with it.  Instead, there’s a small, wet noise from the bed beside her, and then an instant later she feels something nudging at her cunt lips, something solid but slightly yielding -- </p><p>“<em>Ada!</em>” she cries, as she feels the dildo begin to move inside of her.  Ada gives a laugh that Hecate hasn’t heard in months, and she almost comes then and there.  Ada gestures with one still-bound hand, and the dildo begins to speed up.  Now that invisible hand is moving between her legs after all, settling on her clit, and she’s making entirely too much noise and thrusting to match the dildo’s rhythm and she’s closed her eyes but she can still see Ada watching her, drinking this in, and <em>oh Goddess oh Ada </em>--</p><p>When at last she comes to herself again she opens her eyes to see Ada lying docilely beside her, wearing an innocent expression.  “Ada Cackle,” she murmurs dreamily, “you are terrible at being on the bottom.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ada says, “you look like I was terrible."</p><p>Hecate lets out a small, richly satisfied laugh, then turns her head, taking in the fact that Ada is still tied.  “Are your arms getting sore?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m worrying about it right now.”</p><p>“Still.”  Hecate half-sits up and gestures towards the ropes, which vanish into nothingness in a heartbeat.  Ada immediately slips an arm around Hecate, pulling her close. </p><p>“I love you,” Ada whispers in her ear, and this time Hecate’s tears spill out.  It’s been so long. </p><p>“I love you, too, Ada,” she whispers in return. </p><p>After a moment, Ada says, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hecate tilts her head to look at her.  “What on earth for?”</p><p>“I’ve been so distant.  So unkind --”</p><p>“You were never unkind.  You were grieving.”</p><p>“Still.  I haven’t been here for you.”</p><p>“Sometimes, Ada, it’s my turn to be here for you.”</p><p>“And you have been.  Always, you have been.  And in these past few months -- I’ve been leaning on you so much and I never even properly thanked you once --”</p><p>“I don’t require <em>thank-yous</em>, Ada.  You are my wife.  I am here for you, whatever you need.  You don’t have to ask, and you don’t have to thank me.”</p><p> “And then tonight --”  There’s a pause, and then Ada says, “Did you really enjoy it?”</p><p>Hecate pushes herself up on one elbow, making direct eye contact with Ada.  “I can’t tell you how much,” she says.</p><p>“Strange, meeting Mistress Hardbroom for the first time after all these years.”</p><p>Already Hecate is feeling slightly embarrassed by the <em>Mistress</em> business.  “If it was too much --” she begins. </p><p>Ada presses a finger to her lips.  “It was perfect.  Entirely perfect.  It was what I needed.”</p><p>“Well.  Maybe she’ll make a return visit sometime,” Hecate says, then flushes at her own boldness. “If you’d like.”</p><p>“I would like that very much indeed,” Ada says, with so much vehemence that they both laugh. After a moment, Ada continues.  “It meant… so much, being able to let go, not to be the one in control for once. And to be pulled out of myself, after all these months of morbid introspection.  It’s done me a world of good.”</p><p>“That is truly all I have wanted,” Hecate says, and tears are prickling at her eyes again. </p><p>“My darling.”  Ada pulls Hecate’s head to rest on her shoulder; Hecate drapes an arm over Ada’s waist.  Her fingers find the astonishing softness of the skin, scored here and there with tiny indents of stretch marks, still slick with drying sweat. The skin of the most beautiful woman she’s ever known.</p><p>“My Ada,” she whispers back.  Then, more proprietarily, a hint of the Mistress back in her tone: “<em>Mine.”</em></p><p>They fall asleep easily, tangled up in each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>